inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Riders
The Dragon Riders (Shur'tugal in the Ancient Language) were a coalition of elves and dragons formed at the end of Du Fyrn Skulblaka to form peace between the elves and dragons. Humans joined later within the spell that bounded the elves and dragons that created the Dragon Riders, nearly two thousand years later. The role of the Riders became more than protecting the peace of Elves and Dragons, for soon after their responsibility became maintaining peace and order throughout the land of Alagaësia, and were respected and honored by the people they served. There were both male and female Ridershttp://alagaesia.com/talktrilogy.html, all of whom were able to use magic. History Du Fyrn Skulblaka Before the coming of humans, Urgals, Elves, and the Ra Zac to Alagaësia, the dwarves freely roamed the land, establishing glorious kingdoms. Along with the dwarves, Alagaësia was home to many other creatures, including Dragons. Nearly a hundred years later, the elves came to Alagaësia from across the sea. From the first, there was arguments between the elves and the dragons. The arguments soo escalated when a foolish young elf hunted and killed a dragon, thinking of it as mere game. Outraged by what happened, the dragons banded together and declared war on the elves, beginning a long and brutal battle. Over time, the conditions of the war did not improve, but worsened, due to the lack of commitment of understanding between the elves and the dragons. This problem was solved when an elf named Eragon found an abandoned white dragon egg and raised the creature, naming it Bid'Daum. Once Eragon's dragon grew large enough to carry him the pair began traveling all over Alagaësia, creating love and peace between the two races. They convinced both the elves and the dragons to form an coalition to unite the two races; for written words meant nothing to a dragon. The dragons and the elves both benefited from the bond: the dragons gained the ability to speak through telepathy and the elves became immortal, thus the Dragon Riders were born. and his dragon, Saphira]] The Riders' Duty Because of how useful Eragon I and Bid'Daum proved to be, the dragons began giving the elves two or three eggs a year, and the baby dragons chose to hatch for the elf (or, later, human) most suited to them. The purpose of this exchange was to keep peace between the different races, and ensure a way of communication. The Dragon Riders duty, in the beginning, was to keep the peace between the Elves and Dragons. Their duty soon expanded into keeping peace between two races into all the races and government in Alagaesia. Order and Tranquility prospered in Alagaesia, as the Rider Council took control of the land. Cities were built, peace treaties were forged between nations, and small conflicts were dealt with. Though not mentioned but many could perceive that the Dragon Riders position of power eventually led to their downfall. . The Fall Driven mad by the loss of his dragon from a surprised attack of urgals, a young Dragon Rider named Galbatorix, seeked help from the Dragon Rider Council in Vroengard. He demanded the Council to give him another dragon but the Council realized that his mind was unstable and had gone mad from the loss of his dragon. Galbatorix blamed the Riders for the death of his dragon and planned to destroy them all for soon he believed that Riders became old, fat, and corrupt. Galbatorix found an ally in a sympathetic Rider, and taught him - using dark techniques learned from a Shade - to murder an Elder. Afterward, he turned on his ally and killed him. He then fled into the wild, biding his time. After a time, he met a young Rider named Morzan, and convinced him to join his cause, teaching him dark techniques "that should never be revealed". Morzan left open the gate to Iliria, enabling Galbatorix to sneak in and steal Shruikan, a black dragon hatchling, killing the original Rider in the process. Utilizing his dark arts he was able to twist Shruikan mind and make him to obey him and to believe that he is his Rider. as portrayed by John Malkovich]] He and Morzan, along with twelve other corrupt Riders called the Forsworn, known by the elves as Wyrdfell, caught the Dragon Riders on unawares and overthrew them, bringing an end to the peace they had established in Alagaësia. Galbatorix personally beheaded Vrael, head of the Riders. He also killed the rightful king of the Brodring Kingdom (King Angrenost) and took the title for himself, establishing the Empire. The Riderless Period Only sixteen Dragon Riders escaped the downfall. Obviously, the first was King Galbatorix, although his first dragon was dead; thirteen of the Forsworn; Brom, who helped found the Varden, a rebel organization; and Oromis, who remained with the elves, waiting until a new Rider would emerge. Brom and his friend, a scholar named Jeod, eventually formed a plan to steal the last three dragon eggs in existence, which had been taken by Galbatorix. The mission was somehow foiled, and their thief returned with only a single, blue dragon egg. After this, Brom remained incognito, living in disguise as a storyteller in the small village of Carvahall; Jeod went to Term and established himself in the merchant business. The egg they had recovered was carried between the Varden in Farthen Dûr and the elves in Ellesméra by an elf named Arya, in the hopes that the dragon would choose either an elf or a human for which to bond. Arya was eventually captured by a Shade, Durza, an agent of the Empire. Before being taken, however, she managed to teleport the egg towards Carvahall, hoping that it teleport to Brom. The egg, however, did not reach Brom. A fifteen-year-old boy named Eragon found it in the Spine and mistook it for a precious stone. He took it into the village and had it examined by one of the traders passing through, but the stone could not be identified nor its value determined. Later, the egg hatched for Eragon, and the gedwëy ignasia was placed on his palm, initiating the rebirth of the Riders. The New Generation Apart from Glaedr, (the dragon of Oromis), and Shruikan, (the dragon of King Galbatorix), only three dragons remained: two hatched and one unhatched. Only one of the five remaining dragons was female, Saphira, the dragon of Eragon. The other hatched dragon was Thorn, whose rider was Murtagh. One male, green dragon remained unhatched and in Galbatorix's possession. Galbatorix wanted to establish his own order of Dragon Riders to serve him. To do so, he needed Saphira. Eragon's goal, on the other hand, was to rebuild the Riders to what they once were. The fate of the Riders hung in the balance throughout the Rider War. The Thirteen Forsworn The Forsworn were the group of corrupt Dragon Riders who aided Galbatorix in overthrowing the old order. Morzan was the first of their number. Brom, a Dragon Rider himself, slew Morzan and two other Forsworn, and was indirectly responsible for the deaths of five more. Eventually, all of the Forsworn died off or were killed. The Blade of a Rider These swords were forged by the elf Rhunön, widely considered to be the best smith in Alagaësia, and were some of the best hand-crafted swords ever made. The elves' methods of forging always remained a secret. According to Arya, the elf Rhunön made all the Rider's swords. Also in Brisingr, Rhunön tells Eragon that she used bright steel to forge the blades when the elf queen Tamunora asked her to forge the first of the Rider's swords. The Dragon Rider's swords were eternally sharp. The elves' custom was to have the sword's color match the color of the Rider's dragon. The Riders' swords were generally three feet long, with blades tinted to resemble the color of their dragon's scales. The swords excelled at cutting through enchantments of every kind and they were nearly immune to destructive magic. Ranks and titles This section may contain conjecture. During the zenith of the Dragon Riders' era, a Rider achieved various titles or ranks of authority to show his specialty. *'Head Dragon Rider' - the supreme authority in the order. Eragon I, Anurin, Vrael, and Eragon Bromsson were all considered Senior Dragon Riders. *'Elders' - those who took new pupils (usually one or two) in order to train them to be new Dragon Riders. Oromis was an elder. The wisest of the teachers were on a council. Whoever was head of the dragon riders was the head of the council *'Riders'- those that weren't teachers but had completed their apprenticeships. They usually went around the world and tried to do good and keep the land at peace until they retired. *'Apprentices' - those who were taught by the elders until they passed their apprenticeships. List of Riders and dragons List of Riders and dragons Trivia *There has never been a Dwarf Dragon Rider before, although Orik was the first dwarf to ride a dragon. See Also *Dragon Rider's sword *Third Dragon Rider Notes es:Jinete de Dragónnl:Drakenrijder Category:Organizations Category:Magic users Category:Dragon Riders Category:Occupations